Pattycakes
__TOC__ Pattycakes Pattycakes Is a dark fictional story based on by Pegacorn Ondacob. The story is unlike many other usual dark fics that relies heavily on gore or such other dark themes. The Pattycakes series relies more on psychological horror and a real life paraphernalia known as 'infantilism'. The plot synopsis deals in the first of three stories with Fluttershy inviting Rainbow Dash to her home under a false pretense of sharing some news with her. As Dash arrives, Fluttershy reveals to her a yearning of being a mother and caring for a young foal as her own. Fluttershy then offers Rainbow Dash a drink, that unbeknownst to her has been drugged and discovers too late as it takes effect. Some time later Rainbow Dash comes to, and is held within a darkened room themed after a giant playpen. Rainbow Dash in confusion notices that she's strapped down onto a table. Fluttershy reappears and explains the reason on what is being taken place to a very unbemused Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy exclaims that Rainbow Dash will be her baby today. To the chargain of Rainbow Dash she undergoes many humiliating trials under the care and watchful eyes of Fluttershy. The disturbing mix of care and psychopathy from Fluttershy begins taking a heavy toll on Rainbow Dash. The psychological torture becomes so much for Rainbow Dash to take in that she starts making the notion that she really is Fluttershy's baby. Pattycakes 2 Patteycakes 2 is a sequel made as a countinuation of where the first tale was left off, it takes place a week after the disapperance of Rainbow Dash. This time beggining in the lead role of the tale is Scootaloo, searching for her friend and mentor. This story takes place in a much more darker route and has a bit of a SAW twist to it, along with two different endings that the reader chooses. Summary It starts off with Fluttershy perfecting a chemical called "foalmula" which is the culprit drug used in the last story to regress Rainbow Dash's mindset temporarily into that of an infant. We then see Scootaloo, amongst her friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Noticing that its been a weeks worth of bad weather the youngs foals begin questioning the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo didn't want to acknowledge it yet she couldn't deny it within her mind. The next day Scootaloo and her friends begin selling cookies. As Scootaloo encounters Pinkie Pie she offers her some cookies to buy. As Pinkie retrieves her two bits she accidently lets slip on something very vital. Scootaloo grew a tiny bit suspicious of Pinkie's minor outburst, yet Pinkie manages to convince Scootaloo that it was nothing but her usual raondom outbursts. Scootaloo couldn't argue with that and dismisses it. She then goes to the small cottage of Fluttershy and manages to sell her a box of Apple Spiced Cookies. During the moment when Fluttershy left Scootaloo waiting out on the doorstep took notice something peculiar on the stove. A pot filled with water on a roaring fire with a baby bottle in it. As Fluttershy returned, Scootaloo asked for the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash to the sudden disappointment when Fluttershy exclaimed that she didn't know where she was, and pointed out that she might be working due to the lovely appearance of the weather. Scootaloo before parting asked what was the baby bottle doing on her stove. Fluttershy explained calmly that she was foal sitting. Both said goodbye to one another as Scootaloo continued on her way and made her final sales before returning to the Cute Mark Crusaders treehouse. The next day, Scootaloo awoken bright and early and noticed a different pegasus by the name of Blossomforth clearing the weather instead of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo managed to get the other pegasus attention and asked some questions. Scootaloo manage to get out of Blossomforth that Rainbow Dash was ill and was just taking her place until she returned. Scootaloo wondering where she would get the assumption that Rainbow Dash was unfit to carry on her work, Bloosomforth replied that it was Fluttershy. Scootaloo decides to speed off towards Fluttershy's to get some answers. As Scootaloo finally arrived at Fluttershy's cottage she first takes notice that the door was surprisingly ajar. As she enters, seeking out Fluttershy she begins to hear child like giggling and the sounds of plastic objects being banged against one another. As Scootaloo approaches to the source of the sounds and enters the room. Taking notice of the back of a young filly (who's identity is obscured by a pink bonnet and tail being covered in a beanbag chair) Scootaloo approaches and asks where Fluttershy is. To Scootaloos surprise and confusion it turns out that the young would be foal was non other than Rainbow Dash. As Scootaloo was appauled by the site of her mentor, she dashed out to discover that the door was mysteriously locked. Looking for a way to get out she noticed that it had a key which she couldn't find. By that time she heard a familiar voice call behind her. Scootaloo and Fluttershy see eye to eye as Scootaloo asked desperately on what was going on. Fluttershy unveiled to her that she had a hand in the whole ordeal. Scootaloo not believing on what she is hearing, searches around frantically to get out and seek help for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Not wanting to allow this to happen, Fluttershy sneaks up to Scootaloo and bashes the back of her head with a vase knocking her completely out. As Scootaloo regains consciousness she notices she is encased in some pine wooded made container (a crate or a wooden box). Scootaloo makes her down what appears to be a basement or storage area. As she searches around she comes across an old antique phonograph with a piece of paper attached to it with the words "Play Me". As Scootaloo revs up the phonograph she is greeted by Fluttershy's voice. Fluttershy has taksed Scootaloo into completing many trials and tasks ahead just to 'understand' the idealogy and reasoning on why she's doing this. During the message, Fluttershy made mention that she diapered Scootaloo when she was unconcious and told her to leave it on since it will be important within time. Scootaloo disgusted and enraged on the humilation tore off the diaper and carried on. As she followed a made path by Fluttershy and continued on, she felt something warm coming down between her legs. Embarrassed by what had happened she comes across a table with a small box on it accompanied by a sign that says, "In case you don't follow the first instruction". Scootaloo begrudgedly complied. Scootaloo comes across a red door, with words embezzled upon it "Feel as I feel". Upon entering and activating a mechanism, Scootaloo is welcomed in with the sight of many familiar faces on an illuminated wall. Picture upon picture of may figures from Big Mac to the Mayor, clad in diapers. Along side that a phonograph was activated as Fluttershy's voice is heard yet again. Explaining herself and her past exploits, she confessed that she has a peek interest with Age play and Infantilism. As the mesage goes on she also explains some of the origins of foalmula and its characteristics and traits. Along side that she makes mention of the two personal rulse she's followed, yet has previously broken. As her message nears conclusion, Fluttershy brings about and unveils her first challenge. As the room was set to lockdown, Scootaloo was given only sixty seconds. The contents for this challenge is a box full of pacifiers (one of them the key to exit), a metal plate to put ones face and input the pacifier with a mirror adorned behind to so the "participant" can observe themselves suckling on said pacifiers. Special canisters of foalmula were placed in the upper corners of the ceiling and are rigged to the timer. As it begun, Scootaloo was in a frantic motion. Suckling two at a time then one after another. Before all was lost, she maages to find the exact ones with ten seconds to spare. As she escaped the first challenge, she rested for awhile. Not wanting to make her second mistake twice, she takes the pacifier with her and continued onward following an arrow made trail, unsure of what else awaited her... Pattycakes 0 A third story was made titled Pattycakes0 which is a prequel throughout the whole series. The tale gives more of an indepth look on the origins of foalmula and Fluttershy's experimentation with said concoction. The story unlike the other two has a less menacing nature to it but still retains the infantilism trait. Choose Your Own Pattycakes Is Pegacorn Ondacob's special spinoff series as he refers to as "gaidens". The first chapter is available. The story takes place after the first Pattycakes story and in the guise of an Original Character (OC). The protagonist befriends his special friend (and possile love interest) Lyra. They share their reuinion and plan to celebrate Lyra's birthday the next day. After another days work for the protagonist he sets out to celebrate Lyra's birthday but cannot seem to find her and takes notice on her disappearance. The protagonist goes on the search for his friend in hopes of finding her and celebrating along side her. Then from the point on the choices are up to the reader and the following endings of said choices. The first chapter can be found here: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/88797/1/choose-your-own-pattycakes/chapter-1 Pattycakes: The Remake Is a spinoff by GlitchyProductions which is essentially a rewrite of the first story that completely does away with the elements that made it very disturbing. Instead, Fluttershy asks Rainbow Dash, after many months of preparation and study on how to be a mother, to volunteer in being her baby to compensate for her inability to find a stallion to make her pregnant. Much to her surprise, Rainbow Dash consents... * [http://www.fimfiction.net/story/12844/pattycakes-the-remake Pattycakes: The Remake on FIMFiction] Reception Reviewers who have read Pattycakes have said that the story is so horrifying that they rather be murdered by Pinkie Pie and made into Cupcakes instead of being forced to regress back to the mindset of an infant and being treated as such. Because of this, Pattycakes has earned an infamous reputation as being one the more notorious stories in the fandom that is much more worse than Cupcakes. Sequel An upcoming sequel is in the works to the Pattycakes series by creator Pegacorn Ondacob had announced and expressed interest in making a Pattycakes 3. It is unknown when it's publishing is complete. An unofficial sequel titled "Pattycakes 3" was done and written by a writer named Oliver-England. The story can be read and checked out here. http://www.fimfiction.net/story/172404/pattycakes-3 Category:Fan fiction